Snake Bites - Zoopobia fanfiction
by BioBatz
Summary: A little something I decided to cook up since I've seen absolutely nothing with these two as a pair. So I take this heavy burden myself and decide to write a piece that will satisfy my craving for ship :3 Its also my first story here so please be easy on me. Characters are property of Vivienne Medrano and her webcomic "Zoophobia"


Chapter 1: Blossoming Affection

Its 5am.

The sun shines over a dense forest, rays of light peering brilliantly through the tall trees and morning mist. Under all the foliage and flora lies a quaint little house on the slop of a rolling green hill tucked away neatly with a blanket of leaves. Addison rolls over in bed, anticipating the shrill of his morning alarm while getting up to turn it off and groom himself for school. He slides on his slim fitting shirt and jeans accompanied by a green scarf, his silver white hair brushed and fluffed as he picks up his school bag and makes his way to the kitchen.

"Good morning mother!" Addi says with a smile as he gives her a hug from behind, her scales warm against his skin. "I'm leaving with a friend from school today." His mother greets him with a kiss on the head and an equally warm smile. "This would be the snake boy from before, yes?" giving her son a playful expression as he blushes, tucking his scarf over the redness of his cheeks. "H-hes just walking me to school, thats all.." trying to keep a steady composure as he walks to the door, waving back at his mother and heading out of the house to be greeted by the tall purple haired boy he's come to know so well. Being welcomed by a fanged smile, Gustav bows formally and looks up at Addi with a pleased grin.

"Guten tag my dear," Gustav says, taking Addi's hand gently into his and kissing it softly, "are you ready for class?"

The touch of the kiss against his smooth pale skin makes him shudder a bit, only to blush an even deeper red and pull away with a shy laugh. Addison looks over the purple haired gentlemen's figure a bit, his eyes tracing along his form with a careful artistic gleam. He was wearing his usual getup, accompanied with a red and white long sleeved undershirt, a slim fitting pent stripped vest with a skull adorned between the collar, and his long white stripped pants that were pressed and neatly complimented his slim figure. Lost in his slight gaze, Addi snaps back to reality with Gustav smiling again, turning around and gesturing at Addison to be at his side. "Shall we?"

Each little shimmer of light peeking through the ceiling of trees illuminates the foresty scenery. Addi looks over the familiar landscape with curious eyes, the area ripe with morning dew and each breath giving a refreshed feeling of a morning woodland. His gaze eventually fixing on the figure walking closely next to him, his tail being careful not to brush up against the snake boys' side. Looking back at the dirt paved path, Addison cant help but look over again. The pale complexion of Gustavs' skin only makes his wavy purple hair burst with vibrancy, along with those beautiful yellow eyes that just seem to glow with a deep warmth. Daydreaming and not paying any attention to his surroundings, Addi's foot meets a branch curved out from the ground, loosing is balance and nearly falling to the undergrowth covered floor. Opening his eyes slowly, hes met with the bright luminescence of Gustav's deep gaze, his back being held up by the snake's grasp while his chest rubs closely against his.

"Are you alright Addison!?" Gustav says, looking down at a blushing Addi who only stares back at him without saying a word, their bodies close and panting from the surge of adrenaline as they just stand there, locked in each others' eyes for what felt like an eternity. After a little while, Addi nods and pulls away from the cradling grasp, his face absolutely flushed a blood red as he nods and straighten his hair. "I-I'm good, thanks for the catch. I must not have been looking" his back turned to Gustav now, not letting him see the ruby line across his face. Gustav walks up to Addison and rubs his shoulder lightly, pulling him into a gentle hug from behind. "As long as you are safe my dear, I'm happy." His words nearly causing the poor Addison to faint, his knees shaking a bit as Gustav pulls away and continues walking with his friend to school.

The two make their way out of the thick forest and onto the grounds of Zoo Phoenix academy. The school already bustling with the many different and diverse species of its occupants. After a few minutes they enter the creative arts center and arrive at the entrance to Addi's art class. Gustav looks over at Addi, who hasnt seemed to stop blushing since earlier before and nods with a fanged smirk. "I have some work over at the drama center this evening, I will see you during the lunch period, Ja?" saying as he delicately brushes a strand of alabaster colored hair covering Addis eyes, tucking it behind the shy boy's ear and revealing the little flustered smile on his snowy white face.

"Oh c-course, I'll see you there." Addi smiles up at Gustav and waves as he enters the classroom, contemplating if he should trip around him more often.

...

A little something I decided to cook up since I've seen absolutely nothing with these two as a pair. So I take this heavy burden myself and decide to write a piece that will satisfy my craving for ship :3

Its also my first story here so please be easy on me.

Characters are property of Vivienne Medrano and her webcomic "Zoophobia"

My Furaffinity: user/biobatz/


End file.
